


Quiet

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempted Assault, Demon, F/M, Fighting, Love, Night, Other, Protect, Rebellion, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: A short story, just wanted to write it out. Enjoy :)





	Quiet

The white-haired demon shocks upright, sensing something is off. With one fluent movement, he jumps from his bed, grabbing Rebellion from the side. He doesn't bother with clothes – neither will the demon whose aura Dante just picked up. He dashes into the hallway, then quickly runs for the door at the end. The room is faintly illuminated by pale moonlight when the door swings open, making the room bathe in a seemingly peaceful mood. But an open window betrays an unwelcome visitor has sneaked its way inside. Dante curses through his teeth when his glance glides to the right.

Putting Rebellion to the side, he sneaks silently up to the demon that's put itself over you, dark slimy tendrils reaching out to your face while you lie unconscious and half-undressed below it. The demon starts growling when Dante is almost there, sensing the presence of the half-demon approaching from behind. You shiver in your deep sleep and make yourself smaller, barely aware of the danger. The demon breathes in through its red teeth, readying for a loud howl.

Faster than the human eye can see, two strong hands grab the beak of the abomination and slam rows and rows of sharp teeth clenched shut. Before the demon can put up a fight, Dante puts his weight under it, throwing it over his bulky shoulder and catching it with a knee before it thunders onto the floor. Keeping one hand clenched shut around the beak, he further wrestles until the demon is put tightly into a headlock. Tendrils and claws desperately flail at Dante and you, trying to get a grip of either. The former grunts and twists the neck of the demon, at which it cracks and snaps with a dry sound. All of the dark, twisted body becomes limp, the multiple sets of eyes rolling back and looking at Dante with pure hatred. Through the teeth, a faint hissing is heard.

Dante starts stepping back out of the room, clenching the demon tightly with one hand and grabbing Rebellion with the other, closing the door behind him without a further ruckus.

In the hallway, the demon hunter narrows his eyes at his enraged catch, lifting it up to the wall and jamming it into it. With a calm, yet angry look, he cocks his head at his prey and lifts a finger to his mouth, expertly not letting go of Rebellion, that gleams sinister in the dark hallway.

“Shush there buddy, the lady is sleeping. Wouldn't want her to wake up.”

The demon starts thrashing again, the broken back slowly restoring itself. Dante tosses it to the side, lifting his heavy sword with one hand. His eyes shimmer a bright red, but nothing else betrays his anger. A flash in the dark, and then the house is quiet again, the remnants of the terror disappearing into thin air.

Turning on his feet, Dante walks back to the room, massaging his brow with his fingers. An exasperated sigh escapes him before he opens the door again and walks up to your bed. You moan in your sleep and frown, looking scared. A bit of the demon's poison got to you, keeping you unconscious so you wouldn't struggle through what it would have done next to you. You'll be fine though, perhaps feeling a small hangover in the morning.   
A shaky smirk forms on Dantes worried face, and he grabs the sheets, tucking you in safely. You relax at the warmth and weight, sighing and turning to the side. A few hesitant fingers glide over your hair and cheek, then Dante turns back to the hallway, closing the window as he leaves. He throws you one last glance before he closes the door and smiles at you.

“I'll be next door. Sweet dreams babe.”

 


End file.
